Magic, Chaos, and Halliwells
by BeautifulHalfBlood
Summary: The Halliwell family dates back centuries, but every witch born into the family knows that Halliwells are loyal, protect the innocent, and fight the forces of evil. Well, that and getting into trouble. A lot. The Charmed Ones story is well known, but what about the others? The ones before the sisters and the ones after. *mostly next gen* (One shot collection, prompts encouraged)
1. Family Tree

**Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed or any of the characters you recognize from the TV series.**

* * *

"Wy!"

Wyatt jumped at the call of his name and headed for the attic, two steps at a time. Bursting into the doors, he saw his younger brother repeatedly making a shoving gesture at the demon who was approaching him and the terrified girl hiding behind his legs. Across the room, Melinda's head was bleeding, but she tried to freeze and blast the demon.

Lifting up his hands, Wyatt sent an energy wave at the demon. To his satisfaction, it worked. Chris immediately turned to the frightened Patience, while Wyatt headed over to Melinda. Pulling her to her feet, he started to heal her head as he asked, "Are you all right?"

Blowing a piece of hair out of her face irritably, Melinda scowled and said, "I hate demons. I really do. And now I have to rewrite my family tree for school!"

Wyatt raised one eyebrow and pointed out, "We already have a family tree, Mel."

Crossing her arms, she muttered sourly, "It's wrong."

"What do you mean it's wrong?"

Throwing up her hands, she marched over to the untouched table and jabbed a finger at the long paper on the top. "Look! It's _wrong!"_

Looking confused, he peered over her to shoulder. Feeling worried in the face of his sister's anger, he asked timidly, "How?"

Sighing, she pointed at a name residing near Gram's. "It says that Grams had a brother name Gordon Johnson."

Blinking in surprise, he asked, "She did?"

Melinda rolled her eyes and said, "No, she didn't. That's the _point!_ Ugh, just start at the top of the family tree."

Reading off, he said, "Okay, Charlotte Warren and Lawrence Cutler had a daughter named Melinda Warren. That's right."

Nodding quickly, she agreed, "That part is, yeah. However, this is where it gets messed up. Melinda Warren is said to have _two_ children, Prudence and Beauford Warren."

Wyatt frowned and said, "But Grams said that I was the first male Halliwell."

Melinda said, "You are."

"Okay, I'm confused."

Smirking, she teased, "When aren't you?"

He whined, "Mel!"

Laughing, she said, "Okay, okay. Beauford Warren never existed. However, it's through _his_ descendants that I can trace Brianna Bowen back to."

Chris, who'd been listening intently, pointed out, "That's impossible. Our family has always been carried on through women, that's largely the reason it's Mom as the Halliwell Matriarch now. If she wasn't, it would automatically go to the most powerful or oldest male in the family."

Melinda started to respond, but paused and asked, "Where's Patience?"

Shrugging, he said, "Sent her home. Peyton made sure that she was at Aunt Pheebs."

Nodding, she responded to his point, "You're right though. The Halliwell coven has always been led by women. Although in the future, you two will probably lead it, but not the point. This thing is seriously inaccurate. I would show you the real family tree, but the stupid demon burned it!"

She glared at the scorch mark on the floor. Chris grinned and said, "Well, luckily for you, I had the same project back two years ago for class and I still have the tree saved on my computer."

He exited the attic and his siblings followed him. Chris entered his bedroom first and sat down at his desk. Melinda raised one eyebrow and said, "You fail at being a teenager."

It wasn't neat and tidy, per say, but it definitely had reason and a method to its madness. _Kind of like Chris,_ she reflected. Picking up a glass vial, she swished it around curiously. Behind her, Chris snorted and said, "Being a teenager doesn't mean my room has to look like a tornado went through it. And I wouldn't mess with that if I were you. It's something Charlie and I were working on."

Immediately putting it down, she backed up a step. If it was something Chris and Charlotte had been working on, it was likely to blow up in her fact. Literally. A triumphant noise made her turn.

Peering over her older brother's shoulder with Wyatt, she asked, "Is this accurate?"

Chris rolled his eyes and said, "Mel, this damn thing took me two months to make. It was a pain in the ass, I swear. Files and papers gave me most of it, but with what was missing, I summoned a few spirits. And yes, I double checked with them, I'm not an idiot."

Wyatt asked in amusement, "You used Family Echo?"

"It's free, I could make more than one to keep it straight, and could even include information about their powers and stuff. Hell, yeah, I used Family Echo."

"Wait, powers?"

Wyatt double checked when Melinda didn't seem surprised about the power mention. She asked, "Oh, I didn't tell you? It's for Magic School, tracing back the first witch in our family. The power mention was extra credit, but I didn't do it, because I don't have access to any records with that stuff."

"Oh."

Doing something on the keyboard, Chris said, "Okay, so pretty much everything after Melinda Warren was screwed up, until you got to Mom and the aunts. This is the real information for the family tree."

Peering over her shoulder, she mouthed to herself before hugging his neck. "Thank you! Now I don't have to rewrite my report!"

Chuckling, he hit the print button and said, "I mean, you still have to rewrite the essay about our family, but only if you plan on turning it in. It is extra credit."

Wyatt asked, "What class is this for? I don't remember doing this project."

Closing his laptop, Chris answered, "Magical Families. You took it, but one, you didn't pay any attention in class, and two, Ms. Ramen is the one who assigned it and she wasn't at Magic School when you took it. It's an interesting project though."

"What are you kids doing?"

Piper raised one eyebrow at her three children. Their faces lit up and Melinda and Chris rushed to hug her. "Mom!"

Wyatt waited until his two younger siblings were done, before embracing his mother. He asked, "When did you get back? I thought you were out of state for something about the restaurant."

Smiling, she nodded and said, "I was, but it was done quicker than I thought. Now, what were you three doing?"

Opening his laptop again, Chris pulled up the family tree as Melinda explained, "I had a family tree project for Magical Families and the official one is really wrong. Chris had the same project a few years ago and his is actually accurate."

Running her eyes over the computer screen, Piper nodded. "I remember that. I never did manage to give you the family tree for your project, Paige and I were always running around trying to find those damned vampires."

"We should fix that tree. Family's important, after all."

Piper smiled and walked up to the man in Magic School robes. "Of course it is."

She kissed Leo, before turning back to her children. Leo wrapped her arms around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder. They watched contently as Chris tried to explain something about whatever he was talking about to Wyatt, as Melinda messed with him.

It had been a long road to get here, but Piper loved every moment of it. It had gifted with another sister, her husband, her three children, her nieces and nephews, not to mention, her extended and unofficial family. It took sacrifices, but it always worked out in the end. Just likes always.

* * *

 **I don't even know. Guys, like, what?! This was supposed to be a short drabble to post my new Charmed drabble/oneshot collection and it became this. Don't ask, because I have no idea what happened. Anyways, I actually _do_ have a family tree for the Halliwell family on Family Echo, so if you'd like to see it, just message me. The family tree is seriously screwed up and totally wrong, which was frustrating to me, because I don't know? This entire one shot if _filled_ with I don't even _know_. Just, no idea. In case you're wondering _why_ I'm staring a new Charmed one shot collection, it's because the Nightly Adventures only refers to the boys at night. This is for all the Halliwell Children and possibly even their ancestors and such. Soo, please give me a prompt in the _lovely_ review box below and I will see you guys soon! Byeeeee!**


	2. Protective Friends

"What did you do?"

Blowing a piece of hair out of his eyes, Chris said haughtily, "Nothing I regret."

DJ groaned and dropped down beside him. The mortal buried his face in his hands as he muttered, "You don't regret many things. Even when you probably should."

He looked up and his eyes widened. Chris yelped as DJ's fingers pressed into his skin as he forced the younger teen to look at him. DJ's dark skin seemed to lighten a shade as he swore, "Damn it, Wyatt is going to _kill_ me! After I kill whoever hit you."

Smacking his friend's hand away, Chris seemed perfectly fine with his fair skin turning to a nasty bluish color and his lower lip dripping blood. Anger boiling in his stomach, DJ demanded, "Christopher Perry Halliwell, tell me who hit you!"

Raising one eyebrow, the smart ass sixteen year old said in fake shock, "Full name? Oh my!"

DJ growled, "Chris!"

Rolling his eyes at his overprotective best friend, Chris shrugged and said, "Relax, Deej. They look a hell of a lot worse than I do."

"I'm still going to punch them. And then I'm going to tell Wyatt, so _he_ can kill them."

Narrowing his eyes, Chris ordered, "You're not allowed to get my older brother arrested for murder."

Wincing at the injuries on Chris's face, DJ gently tilted his friend's face to the side to check for more injuries. He said darkly, "Michael would defend him. And me. And Dad would understand why I killed them."

Chris rolled his eyes again and said dryly, "I doubt that Darryl would be happy that his seventeen year old son got arrested for murder."

"You know, I'm a cop and I'm debating shooting someone "accidentally."

Darryl Morris frowned as he signed off on the papers. Chris bounced up and DJ stood. Crossing his arms, he asked his godson, "Are you going to tell me who hit you? Or do I have to call your parents?"

Frowning, Chris avoided the question, by pointing out, "Mom and Dad are in Boston, with the Aunts and Uncles."

DJ stayed quiet as his dad pointed out, "Paige and Coop can orb. And don't remind me, because I am still doubting your mother's sanity for allowing Wyatt to take care of the twins, Peyton, you, and Melinda."

"Better not tell her that."

Sighing in frustration, Darryl asked pleadingly, "Chris, would you please tell me at least _why_ I ended up having to pick you up from Ava's? I can't decide if I'd prefer a hospital or not."

Chris admitted, "I got in a fight with Justin and Harry Edwards from Magic School."

DJ frowned and asked, "Why?"

Shrugging, he answered, "They were insulting you, Darryl, and Uncle Henry. So I punched Harry in the face. And I won! Although I tripped over a piece of glass and cut up my arm."

Fondness shot through DJ as he hooked one arm over his friend's shoulder, ruffling his hair. He teased, "Of course you can take down two guys your size, but get defeated by a piece of glass."

Chris retorted, "You're scared of Mel and Peyton."

Darryl smiled to himself as the two boys clambered into the car. DJ tried to defend himself, "Melinda can freeze time and blast things! And Peyton has Charmspeak, remember?"

"Which neither would use on you."

"You're a brat."

"And you're overprotective."

Starting the car, Darryl was thankful that he and his family moved back to San Francisco. While the Halliwells drove him insane at times, he knew that DJ adored them, especially Chris and Melinda. And they felt the same way about him. It gave Darryl piece of mind to know that his son and family were well protected by the family of witches, even if most of the those protectors were younger than his seventeen year old son. _I promised you, Trudeua. But I think they took care of us as well, in the end._

* * *

 **I dunno. Got bored, decided to do a (relatively crappy) one shot about DJ and Chris. Then Darryl came in. Hope y'all enjoyed anyways! And you can give prompts about any member of the Halliwell family, future or past. Favorite, follow, and review. Thanks!**


	3. Snapshot: Dinosaurs in Magic School

"Please tell me that you did not just conjure the dinosaur currently rampaging through Magical School."

Chris looked pleadingly at Wyatt. The older boy kicked at the floor as he said, "Uh, no."

Narrowing his eyes, Chris crossed his arms. Sebastian ventured, "It wasn't _conjured_ as much as, uh, you know, summoned?"

Charlotte groaned and said, "Uncle Leo and Mom are going to kill you two!"

"Wait, wait, why do they need to know?"

Both brunettes sent looks at the two blondes. Chris's voice practically screamed his thoughts on their intelligence as he snapped, "Oh, I don't know, maybe because there's a _dinosaur in Magic School!_ "

The four spun towards the entrance to the hallway as a table was thrown towards them. Charlotte froze it midair and tugged at Chris's arm. "Run now, bitch later!"

* * *

 **Prompt generator. Blame it. I mean, the actual (weird) prompt was: A heroic dinosaur loses a city and gets m4d l337 $k1llz. I used the dinosaur part and skipped everything else. But they are funny! And I will soon be updating Nightly Talks, including another dino! Possibly. Anyway, please review! (PROMPTS PLEEEEASE)**

 **Meg: Can you give me a way to contact you? I have to send it as a link, because it's hosted on another website.**


	4. Snapshot: Netty Prank Wars

"Why are you in a net?"

"Because I enjoy sitting in nets all day!"

"Your sarcasm sucks epically."

"Will you just help me?"

"Why is there a net in the middle of the Manor anyway?"

"I have no idea. I walked in and it just closed up."

"Like a Venus Flytrap?"

"Like a _what_?"

"Venus Flytrap? Like… Never mind."

"Whatever. Are you going to help me down or just stand there?"

"I'm thinking."

"Come on, Chris!"

"Gimme a minute."

"…That photo is definitely going to be used to make me want to strangle you."

"Most likely."

"You're cruel. Very, very cruel."

"Duh."

"Ow! You couldn't have done a _little_ warning?"

"I could have. I chose not to."

"Again, I say, you're very mean."

"Well, if you wanted nice, you should have gotten Peyton."

"Whatever."

"Where are you going?"

"To the attic! _Obviously,_ a demon is at work here!"

"One, people do not say 'something is at work here' anymore. It sounds like a Sherlock Holmes book-"

"I'm Sherlock Holmes, which makes _you_ Watson!"

"Wyatt, get real. Between the two of us, I'm Sherlock Holmes and you're Watson."

"I am _not_ a sidekick!"

"And I am?"

"Uh, no comment."

"That's what I thought."

"What else were you going to say?"

"Right, and two, why do you think a demon is at fault?"

"You bitch at _me_ for saying 'something is at work here', but then you say 'at fault'?"

"I can pull it off. You, on the other hand, _definitely_ cannot."

"Hmph. Besides, what else would it be?"

"Let me think. Sebastian. Melinda. Parker. Penny. Actually, let me cut it down to, pretty much anyone of our friends and family. Well, except me, Charlotte, and DJ, because we are staying the hell away from _that_ disaster."

"It's called a prank war."

"It's _called_ a bunch of idiots fried my laptop, turned part of mine and Charlotte's hair white, _literally_ , made DJ's car break down for good, and ended up getting DJ, Char, and me stuck fighting off a group of demons, because _someone_ replaced our vanquishing potions with water!"

"That was an accident."

"All of it?"

"Okay, the last one was an accident, it wasn't supposed to be vanquishing potions. The others were that you guys just got caught in the crossfire."

"You destroyed my leather jacket."

"That's what pisses you off the most, isn't it?"

"Yep."

"Not the whole, nearly getting you killed thing?"

"Wy, we nearly get killed every other hour. Not that big of a surprise."

"Fair point, but! I still say it is a demon."

"Okay, Wyatt. I'm going to go now, because I'm going to be late for my shift at P3."

"Why'd you come by anyways?"

"I was hoping to have enough time to check out the Book of Shadows for a case for Darryl."

"I'll do it."

"Really?"

"Sure! Just give me the file."

"Okay, thanks, Wy-"

"Joy buzzer."

"You-"

"Bye, Kit!"

" _Wyatt!"_

* * *

 **Hmm. This story has gotten a distinct lack of reviews. And hits for that matter. Am I doing something wrong? I tried changing the summary to explain more what it was, but it didn't seem to work... Any advice would be loved! Anyways, two things before I shut up. One, there is a poll on my profile for my next Charmed oneshot fic, which your help would be greatly appreciated! Two, I seriously want a request, so pleeeease give me some! They can be for anything. :D Okay, thanks, and please review!**


	5. Snapshot: Scooby Dooby Doo Plans

"It worked in Scooby Doo!"

"Can we please _not_ base our ways of fighting a group of demons trying to kill us, when we are all powerless and injured, on a cartoon about a talking dog?!"

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I agree with Chris on this one. We are _not_ going off of a plan you saw on Scooby Doo!"

"Kit, Mel, c'mon, it'll work!"

"It defies the laws of physics, gravity, and magic, Wyatt. I can say in complete confidence that it will not work. Actually, it's more likely to kill us."

"Not you too, Charlotte."

"Dude. It's from a cartoon show before your parents were born. I got to agree on them with this one."

"Okay, when Sebastian of all people think it's a stupid plan, it is a seriously stupid plan."

"You guys are mean."

"Can you guys argue later? When we aren't being shot at!"

"Nope."

"Chris, stop being a sarcastic-"

"Melinda!"

"Oh for the love of my remaining sanity in dealing with you idiots, _run!"_

* * *

 **I got to admit. I was hoping for more reviews, not really less reviews. I mean, no reviews at all? Ouch. I mean, I do this for my own amusement, not for the reviews, but they're pretty nice...Uh, so review? If you have a Charmed story, you can request it and I can try it. Thanks, guys.**


	6. Regrets and Screams and Tears

He knows how it will end. _(every time, it always ends the same way.)_

One of them will fall, walk away, vanish, or just stop. (He doesn't know if he prefers when they get hurt or when they just walk away.) But all it takes is one.

 _And_

 _ **They**_

 _ **Fall**_

 _ **All**_

 _The_

Way

 _ **DOWN**_

 _(He wonders if there's ever a chance. If they ever live long enough. He doesn't want to know the answer. But he already knows it and he hates it and wants to it to fucking change_ _ **already**_ **.** ) **They never get the chance to win.**

 _(Always lose. Always lost. Always. Always. Always. Always what?)_

He could hear her voice, _once upon a time._ ( _He doesn't know which her it is, because it's been all of the girls before. Their sisters, in blood and not, and everything in between. Every fucking one of them.)_

They. Try. To. Break. The. Cycle. But it doesn't work. _(Blood and tears and screams and regrets and damn it all to hell and back, you'd think they'd have_ _ **learned**_ _that they_ _ **NEVER**_ _get a choice.)_

 _(Their choice is always blood and tears and screams in disguise. But they never get that choice. So what does it_ _ **MATTER**_ _?)_

The regret is obvious in their eyes as they try to find a different way. _(He remembers how each time they say that they will find a new way. That this will not carry on. He wonders if they know that they are_

 _ **LYING**_

 _ **TO**_

 _ **THEMSELVES**_

 _If they do, he doesn't find it in himself to care.)_

Over and over again, it is the **SAME** _OLD_ STORY. (He wonders if the next group will change it.) _(But they never do.)_

 _Screams. Crying. Fighting._ (Not against him.)

He finds he **CARES** for this **FAMILY.** ( _Different, brilliant, powerful, extraordinary.)_

They stop trying to change the cycle. **(It failed so many times, how could they ever win?)**

 _Until. One. Day._ ( **But life is not a fucking fairy tale and they don't get a happy ending, do they?)**

She tries. She fights. She _**changes the cycle.**_ (He waits for the axe to fall, with a **heavy,** _ **heavy**_ heart.)

(The axe never falls. She did what they could not.) He wonders _WHY_ she SUCEEDED when the others did NOT. (His sister, his lover, his daughter, his opposite, they tell him the same thing. _She did not do it for_ _ **HERSELF.**_ _It was for_ _ **OTHERS TO HAVE A CHANCE.**_ _)_

 _He thinks that she was a bitch, but she was one of_ _ **THEM**_ _through and through._ It works and he is _SURPRISED._ (Not much surprises him in his age.) _(He has long forgotten how old he really is. Time itself has lost that number after all.)_

THEY LOST SOMEONE BUT GAIN ANOTHER. _(He doesn't know if it truly a fair trade. But these two are too different to be called the same. They fight for her all the same.)_

 _The next cycle approaches. (_ He. Wonders. If. They. Will. Lose.) _(They don't.)_

 **He has seen these eleven over and over again. It is always the same in every life.** ( _They always love one another, as do they. Those two are opposites, but their fate rests on each other, more than all eleven of their own do.)_ _ **But something has changed.**_

 **Their**

 **TIME**

 **Has**

 **COME**

 _ **AGAIN.**_

(He looks back and smiles.) They suffer. _Pain._ _ **Loss.**_ _ **Death.**_ But they always FIGHT for each OTHER. He wonders, _will he ever collect them?_ ( **He doesn't know. And he smiles.)**

Their names have changed again.

 **Arthur (Hercules) WYATT _(The Powerful One)_ [The Leader] {Always the best or the worst. ( _No In Between.)_ }**

 **Merlin (Odysseus) CHRIS _(The Darkest One)_ [The Protector] {Darkness deep in his soul. _(Yet, always good.)_ }**

 **Morgana (Medea) MELINDA _(The Passionate One)_ [The Fighter] {Always betrayed _(Seen as evil, but so kind. Her & her love (NOT) traitors.)_}**

 **Morgause (Andromeda) PEYTON _(The Beautiful One)_ [The Seductress] {Beauty & charm. _(Magic rolls off her tongue. the Prankster is HERS.)_ }**

 **Elaine (Atalanta) PARKER _(The Rebellious One)_ [The Wild Card] {Unpredictable to everyone. _(But always loyal to the end.)_ }**

 **Olwen (Cassandra) PATIENCE _(The Kind One)_ [The Seer] {Kind and wise. _(Called "innocent", but she saw the blood on their hands.}_ }**

 **Dindrane (Ariadne) CHARLOTTE _(The Intelligent One)_ [The Survivor] {Intelligent and cunning. _(She lives until the Firestarter falls.)_ }**

 **Nimeuh (Arachne) PENNY _(The Fierce One)_ [The Firestarter] {Fearful of her own gifts. _(Right to be afraid, she was always punished.)_ }**

 **Mordred (Iolaus) HENRY _(The Quietest One)_ [The Innocent] {Quiet and thoughtful. _(Knowledge was his death without the Seer and Rebel.)_ }**

 **Gwaine (Perseus) SEBASTIAN ( _The Funny One)_ [The Prankster] {Underestimated for he saves their souls. _(But the Seductress is HIS.)_ }**

 **Lancelot (Jason) DJ _(The Calm One)_ [The Mortal] {Has the choice. _(His brother is the Protector and he loves the Fighter. He chooses them.)_ }**

 _(I hope their stories are happier than_ _ **BEFORE**_ _. They are_ **TOGETHER**. _They always_ FAIL _when apart from one_ _ **ANOTHER.)**_

WHO _AM_ **I,** _YOU_ **ASK?**

 **I**

 **AM**

 **THE**

 **ANGEL**

 **OF**

 **DEATH.**

* * *

 **If you don't get it, I can't help you. I have no idea either. This was originally supposed to be Chris talking about how they always die in every universe. Then it became this. And for some reason, I switched from third person to first person. Just…I have no idea. I was finishing my Game Design homework and then I wrote this to get it out of my head. The names loosely represent some of the characters, for their past lives, but it also goes against some of what** _ **might**_ **pop up in Chosen. (If I ever post it already.) I hope you enjoyed, but seriously, I have no idea what this is. Still, I hope you liked it anyway! Leave a review down below, thanks!**

 **Guest:** Thank you! I try. (With most of them anyway. As I said, I have no idea where this went.) And this may sound weird, but I LOVE YOUUUU! *dances happily about finally getting a prompt* Definitely! I have actually started writing it, but another one shot might get posted before it, because I had started working on it before I got your review. But I will _definitely_ do it! :D:D


	7. Wondering Choices

Sometimes, Piper wondered. She wondered if she had made the right choices or if she should have hid her children away from the magical world. She would wake up at night to hear screaming and the sound of Wyatt racing to Chris's side to comfort him when he woke up from yet another nightmare. She would close her eyes tightly as her daughter unbuttoned her shirt to let her older brother heal yet another wound that appeared on her skin. She felt her heart break as Wyatt suffered Melinda's teasing and begged Chris for help on dealing with magical politics.

Too many times, she'd be in the house and hear the sound of orbing or beaming or shimmering and followed by a call for someone to help, because again, their children were injured and bleeding all over the floor. (It was always her youngest son, either bleeding or screaming. Some days, she wept, because he died for a future with love and life and happiness and Leo was bandaging his upper arm as he waited impatiently for Wyatt to wake up.)

When Chris's smile faded, when DJ rolled his eyes, when all of them (her children, blood or not) suffered from the mocking tones from older witches, their peers, anyone who thought they should be stronger or didn't belong, she growled and flipped through the Book of Shadows to study curses. Leo would calmly talk her away from it and then hug her as she broke down.

They were too young. They weren't strong enough. They were innocent. At nineteen, Wyatt should be whining about college and homework, not interrogating demons on where his adored baby brother was. At fifteen, Melinda should be flirting with boys and dealing with overprotective brothers threatening her boyfriends, not flashing a demon pretty smile to get close enough to slid the knife through his ribs. At seventeen, Chris should be panicking about college applications and shyly asking Wyatt for help with girls, not throwing out sarcastic remarks as a demon tried to torture him into telling them what the Halliwell weakness was.

Piper wondered. Was it the right choice? Should she have bound their powers and left them ignorant? So many times, her mind screamed ' _yes!'_ but she never truly knew. Her answer was gifted to her by her beloved children one day.

Their innocent, a sweet young woman named Mary, asked them, "Do you ever wish you didn't have powers?"

The three witches paused. Chris, nursing the worst of the injuries, shook his head and answered, "Magic is a part of us. Without it, our lives would be…"

He trailed off, biting his bloody lip before wincing. Melinda picked up where he left off, "Boring, mundane, sucktastic?"

Chris rolled his eyes and hit Melinda's shoulder. She groaned and glared at him in annoyance. Wyatt ignored their behavior and healed Melinda's head. He smiled at Mary gently and explained, "Without magic, we wouldn't be us. It's something that can be annoying and irritating at times, but none of us would ever give it up. We'd be giving up each other if we did, because magic gave us one another to protect and take care of. Why would we ever give up our family?"

Mary nodded and Piper, standing outside the door, wiped at her eyes. They told her what she needed to know, even if they didn't know she was listening. Despite everything, she'd made the right choices. Turning, Piper walked back downstairs to the kitchen, reminding herself what magic had brought her.

 _Wyatt listening intently as Chris excitedly explained about an old ritual he'd found._

 _Chris cuddling into Wyatt's side, despite the blonde's good natured whining._

 _Melinda staring dreamily at DJ._

 _Wyatt putting on a light show for his two younger siblings._

 _Chris looking at Wyatt in absolute trust, despite the demon holding him._

 _Melinda casting a spell to boost Chris's confidence and it backfiring epically._

So many good memories related to magic. Magic had given her children something not a lot of people had. Absolute trust, adventure, and love beyond understanding.

* * *

 **Ugh, I know, I know! It's super short. But I figured that I should post something while I finish up some chapters for this story. I wanted to make sure that you guys know that I'm not dead, ha ha. I'll post some new chapters soon, which will also contain the replies to the guest reviews. Also, special mention is for: Sniper709 and Detoxyourmind, a guest flamer pretending to be two people. Babe, instead of flaming two stories (in a fandom that doesn't get that many reviews) _six_ times in one day, do something productive. :) No worries, I'll reply to your review and address your concerns in the next chapter! I hope you all enjoyed anyways and please review!**


	8. Author's NoteUpdate

Okay, so this is an author's note, which I'm not a fan of, but I don't currently have anything for you guys to read and I do want to let you guys know what's going on, even if this is marked as complete. Short version: I got busy and I didn't have any fics completed to post. After rereading both Magic, Chaos, and Halliwells and the Nightly Adventures of the Halliwell Brothers, I'm trying to decide exactly what to do with them. After my reread, some of them make me cringe at how bad they are (especially MCA's Netty Prank Wars and Scooby Doo Plans/TNAotHB's Drunk Puppy Dog and Sick and Tortured) while others I still like (even if they need to be cleaned up a bit).

I have some old Charmed fics on my laptop, but I've also felt like I have kind of lost sight of the characters' personalities and writing them out of character isn't something I'd want to do. So anyways, the point. Currently, I don't have time to start editing/updating because I'll be going on a vacation from the 14th to roughly the 21st. However, that gives me time to brainstorm some possible new stories and you guys to tell me what y'all want. Should I just pull both fics for good? Pull both fics and then republish it? Leave up both fics and edit the stories and start updating again? At this point, it's been over a year since I last updated either, so I'd love to know what you guys would like for me to do.

Just review below, or even message me. I would also like to add that this was definitely not due to the flames I got either. My accidental hiatus came from the mirror site (that has been taken down, I believe) and from getting distracted with school/summer/school (again). Outside of me being the slightly arrogant type at times (look, the stuff here makes me cringe, but I'm a good writer...Outside of this stuff) and being ridiculously petty, flames aren't enough to drown out the awesome reviews I got from you guys! (Although I don't know why, because I cringe so badly at half of this stuff.) ANYWAYS, POINT, MANDI, IT IS A THING, SO GET TO IT. (I ramble. Clearly.) Tell me what you'd like for me to do and I'll do it. Probably. (Unless it's creepy. Or just leaving this as is, because, well, just no.)


End file.
